till the end of days
by fire child2
Summary: a little story i wrote for english class has Aragorn, an old lady, and a weird docter Aragorn is like a genie in a lamp grants the lady three wishes and falls in love Please R


Till the end of days  
  
Once upon a time there lived an old woman named Lucy. She was an elderly woman who was plagued with always being sick, and hurting herself. So one day she left her small old house on the beach to go to her DR. Dumas in the small town of Louisville. When she reached his Dr. Dumas's office she sat down and waited. When the doctor finally came in he asked " So what seems to be the problem this time?" Dr. Dumas asked "Well." Lucy started "For right now everything is fine, I was just wondering how it is that I am always getting sick and hurt, and I was hoping you would know?" Lucy replied. Dr. Dumas just stared at her then tried to answer. " Well. I don't really know what your talking about, and even if I did I wouldn't be able to answer" Replied Dr. Dumas. So Lucy left sad and heavy hearted she didn't have an answer to her question.  
  
Day after day the old woman Lucy would sit in her old house on the beach trying to answer her own question. Then one day it came to her, she would go everywhere and anywhere until she had an answer to her question. So on a rainy she left to go to the train station. On Lucy's way out of the small old house she stepped on something. Lucy looked down to see what it was. It was a lamp (Like the one from Aladdin). Lucy felt drawn to it so she put it in her coat and left.  
  
While Lucy sat in her train cabin she took the lamp out. The lamp was very dirty so she decided to clean it. Lucy took out a cloth and whipped away the dirt. After doing this several times she noticed there was something engraved on the lamp it read  
  
"ARAGORN" " What a strange word" Lucy said "Aragorn" Lucy said again "It's not a word madam it's a name. my name to be precise" came a voice. Clouds of smoke rose from the lamp and a large white wolf with bright gray eyes appeared, after the smoke had cleared.  
  
Lucy looked both amazed and scared to see a talking wolf named Aragorn. The wolf noticed Lucy's expression. " I bet you have lots of questions and I already know them." the wolf began " My name is Aragorn, two centuries ago I was human but I was turned into a wolf and imprisoned in that lamp for a crime I did not commit. I will grant you two wishes for freeing me," explained Aragorn the wolf.  
  
" Can you see into the future?" Lucy asked after a while.  
  
"Well yes I am a prophet sort of though I'm not always right" Replied Aragorn the wolf. " Now what about those wishes" he asked "Well. I wish you could be human again!" Lucy wished Aragorn smiled he would be human again. " A strange wish, but granted" he said There was a flash of white light and a young man who appeared to be in his early 30's appeared. His hair was dark, his body lean and muscled, he skin sun tanned, the beginning of a beard on his face, and his eyes like a gray storm about to break.  
  
Aragorn was clad in black leggings, knee high boots all laced up, a dark brown shirt, and tunic at his side was a sword gleaming in the light, his hand rested on the hilt.  
  
" Thank you once again mi lady, my I ask of your name" Aragorn said as he bowed. " You may, my name is Lucy" She said blushing as Aragorn kissed her hand. " Your nexts wish lady Lucy?" Aragorn asked  
  
" I wish I could travel to the past so I can find an answer to my question" Lucy said " My lady what would this question be?" Aragorn asked " I want to know why it is that I always get sick or hurt?" Lucy said " Well my lady that's very simple it's because that's who you are. Take me for example I get blamed for everything I don't do, and why? it's because of who I'm and what I look like that i' always blamed" replied Aragorn Lucy hated to admit it but he was right it was because she was made this way the was no answer. " Now that I've answered your question do you still wish to go to the past?" he asked " Oh yes very much!" exclaimed Lucy " Granted, and I shall go with you" A flash of yellow light and they where in the past. Aragorn and Lucy went everywhere Lucy could think of that would be fun. Lucy showed Aragorn all the things he had missed out on over the centuries. As the two were walking in a park on a clear starry night talking. " Well I suppose we should go home to our own tome now" Lucy said sadly " Yes I do believe so, but for a special treat I will grant you one more whish" Said Aragorn " Alright, I wish I could be home in my small old house on the beach, oh and that you could stay with me" Lucy said. " Well that's two wishes, but granted. And so the two returned to Lucy's time and lived happily ever after till the end of their days. 


End file.
